


up the wall.

by hesitant



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitant/pseuds/hesitant
Summary: But the thing is it’s happening more often. And after successfully ignoring his problem away he’s left irritated and grumpy, more so than usual. So, okay, maybe it’s not working as well as he’d hoped but it’s not entirely his fault.If it was anyone’s fault it was Yamaguchi’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello~!! my name is Shame McDisappointment and i write embarrassing porn at 4am. no writing playlist for this!! the only thing i listened to was [lord dominator's song I'm The Bad Guy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6yZlGoD5rA) on loop | [tumblr](http://ykto.tumblr.com/)

Tsukishima wakes up a whole hour before his alarm is set to go off. He’s tired, he’s irritated, there’s an uncomfortable tightness in his pants and- wait. Shit. He shifts tentatively and yeah, that’s definitely what  _ that  _ is.

“This is  _ not  _ happening.” He grumbles to himself and tries to go back to sleep, hopes it’ll will go away if he ignores it enough.

Twenty uncomfortable minutes of trying to sleep later he finally relents and gets up -uncomfortably- and walks into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

It’s no big (ha.) deal. It’s very normal, he’s sure, and it’s happened before and it’ll unfortunately happen again, what with the blessing that are teenage hormones. But it’s embarrassing. It’s uncomfortable, it’s weird. It makes him embarrassed for himself. So he tries to ignore it, wills it away, takes a shower, takes a nap, thinks about the unsexiest things he can think up, and that works. It’s fine. It’s not like he can die from it.

But the thing is it’s happening more often. And after successfully ignoring his problem away he’s left irritated and grumpy, more so than usual. So, okay, maybe it’s not working as well as he’d hoped but it’s not entirely his fault.

If it was anyone’s fault it was Yamaguchi’s.

And he feels embarrassed and awkward and stupidly turned on just thinking about it.

So maybe he liked Yamaguchi a little, liked the way he looked. He looked nice, that much he could admit to himself, not out loud and not without blushing though. Yamaguchi was strong, athletic. Muscles smooth under his skin. And he had a nice face, pretty eyes and a bright smile and Tsukishima would never in his life say it but he really, really liked his freckles. He’d spent a ridiculous amount of time looking at Yamaguchi’s freckled hands.

So maybe he liked him more than a little but that wasn’t up for discussion and Tsukishima was ready to deal with it the same way he dealt with his unwanted arousal. Ignoring it out of existence.

Needless to say it was not going so well.

It’s saturday and Tsukishima’s mood all week has been fluctuating between Vaguely Pissed and Extremely Pissed.

It was just ridiculous. It was ridiculous how attractive Yamaguchi was and it was ridiculous how backed up Tsukishima was. He’d caught himself staring at Yamaguchi while he stretched an embarrassing amount of times. Sometimes in class he’d find himself looking over at him. He’d watch him while he tapped his fingers against the table as they studied. Each time he’d quickly turn away feeling uncomfortably warm and had to take a moment to reevaluate his life choices.

So he’s had a bad week. So he’s been a bit meaner than usual. Really, can you blame him?

“Are you alright, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks, Tsukishima realises they’ve been walking in silence, Tadashi’s usual easy conversation nowhere to be found.

“Hmm? Yeah.” He congratulates himself for managing to sound normal.

“Ah, okay,” Yamaguchi’s quiet but Tsukishima can tell he wants to say something more.

Yamaguchi keeps quiet until they reach Tsukishima’s house. They’re going to study together, and Yamaguchi usually stays over on saturdays because his mom works the night shift, it’s both a blessing and a curse.

They’re sitting at Tsukishima’s desk, two chairs crammed close to the computer so they can both see the screen.

“Uhm,” Yamaguchi says, he’s stopped writing and is instead twirling his pencil between his fingers, Tsukishima really wishes he’d stop. “So, I know you said you’re okay but. If you weren’t okay, I’d- I...You know can talk to me about whatever’s bothering you, right?”

Tsukishima turns to him taking in Yamaguchi’s worried and nervous but mostly worried expression and  instantly feeling like the biggest sleazebag on the face of the earth. “It’s nothing.”

Yamaguchi sits up straighter, “But there’s something?”

He walked right into that one, huh. “It’s. Nothing.” He says, a little too forceful but he’s had a very hard week he really doesn’t need this right now.

Yamaguchi startles at his harsh tone, “Okay.” He says plainly, and picks his pencil back from where it had skidded halfway off the desk.

Tsukishima gives himself a full minute just to appreciate how much of an ass he is before speaking up again. “Sorry.” He says tightly.

Yamaguchi sighs, soft and degected, too loud in the quiet room. “It’s fine.” He says, but it’s not, Tsukishima can tell and he’s suddenly very frustrated with Yamaguchi and himself and his fucking  _ hormones _ .

They’re both quiet again, Yamaguchi staring blankly at his sheet of homework and Tsukishima alternating between mentally punching himself in the face and wondering if he’s too young to go off and become a monk.

”If you’d just tell me what it is maybe I can help you.” Yamaguchi finally says, he looks up at him tentatively, Tsukishima can see the fan of his eyelashes and the freckles all over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. He turns away, his face hot and his fists clenched.

“Just forget it.”

“You always do this it’s-” Yamaguchi shakes his head and sighs, “Nevermind.”

He gives Yamaguchi a look, prompting him to continue.

“It’s frustrating! I just want to help, Tsukki.”

He has a fleeting half second to think of what  _ ‘helping’  _ would entail followed by instant guilt and the -now familiar, goddamnit- warmth in his stomach. He prays to whatever deity is currently pointing and laughing at him that Yamaguchi doesn’t notice, the odd look he gets as the other’s eyes dart from his cheeks (red) to his ears (redder) to his eyes (looking everywhere but at Yamaguchi) tells him he’s had no such luck.

“Do you feel okay?” He asks carefully, he’s leaning closer to him, his lips parted as he looks him over again.

“M’fine.” Tsukishima chokes out, sounding very not fine.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi says, quieter, breathier, it does nothing to calm Tsukishima’s heartbeat, “What’s wrong?.”

Tsukishima huffs loudly, “Nothing.” Yamaguchi’s so close he can feel the heat radiating off him, he watches him nervously bite at his lip and then very pointedly looks anywhere else, wow the corner of the desk is very interesting all of a sudden.

“Are you- sure?” Yamaguchi asks desperately.

“What do you mean ‘am I sure’? Jesus, Yamaguchi, I told you it’s nothing would you just leave it be for once in your life.” He says it a lot harsher and louder than he meant to, Yamaguchi flinches.

“...yeah,” And he reaches for his bag under the desk, “I’m gonna go now.”

“Yamaguchi.”

“It’s fine, I’ll see you later.”

“ _ Yamaguchi _ .”

He turns to him expectantly, Tsukishima doesn’t meet his eyes, instead stares at him fiddling with the strap of his bag, his fingers picking at the stitches anxiously.

“I just haven’t been sleeping well.” He says, and it’s not a lie.

All of Yamaguchi’s irritation instantly bleeds away leaving only genuine concern, “Are you worried about school?”

“What? No.”

“About the team? We have some matches coming up but I know we’ll-”

“No, Yamaguchi.”

“It’s okay if you’re worried about us losing.”

“I’m not.” He says, louder. He pushes his glasses up to pinch the bridge of his nose, the headache he’s been fighting off all week coming back with a vengeance.

“...I understand if whatever it is is personal and you don’t want to talk about-”

“I’m horny as shit.” He says, and immediately regrets.

Yamaguchi goes very, very quiet and turns away from him, his cheeks pink. Tsukishima puts his elbow on the desk, resting his forehead in his hand.

“I,” Yamaguchi starts, and then goes quiet for a long time, he’s still looking somewhere to the other side of the room, “I can leave if you want to- to, uhm,” He coughs.

Tsukishima realises a second later what exactly he’s implying and scoffs and then blushes so hard his ears ache and then they just sit there in awkward embarrassed silence and Tsukishima could just die, he could just drop dead right now.

He can see Yamaguchi fiddling with his homework paper out of the corner of his eye and watching Yamaguchi’s hands really does nothing to help how flustered he feels.

“Or I,” Yamaguchi breathes deeply and finally looks at him, the red of his cheeks making his freckles stand out even more. “I can,” and he reaches out, his fingers brushing against Tsukishima’s wrist on the desk, their knees bumping, he feels his stomach do some weird flips or drops or exploding or something. “If you want to.”

Okay, okay. He’s dead now, he’s definitely dead now.

“What?” Tsukishima asks, intelligently. His voice cracks horribly towards the end. He’s wide eyed and red as a tomato and he just  _ knows  _ he looks ridiculous.

For his part, Yamaguchi looked more nervous than embarrassed. He cleares his throat, “Do you want to-”

“Oh.” He just. Couldn’t. He couldn’t listen to Yamaguchi ask  _ that _ . Ask if he wants to- of course he wanted to. And it’s  _ Yamaguchi _ . Stupidly attractive Yamaguchi that always laughs at his jokes and smiles when he greets him in the mornings and could be best friends with probably anyone but stuck with Tsukishima for some reason unbeknownst to man. Yamaguchi looks at him for a moment, waits quietly for him to answer. Tsukishima doesn’t know if anyone’s ever died from blushing but he’s ready to be the first. “Yeah.” He says, finally.

And then he realises what he’s said but he doesn’t have time to take it back, doesn’t want to either, because Yamaguchi is leaning in close to him. He stands up, bracing himself on the desk and the back of Tsukishima’s chair and he leans forward until their lips brush, not a kiss just barely a touch but it makes Tsukishima feel lightheaded.

He leans into it and kisses Yamaguchi. And it feels  _ nice _ . Yamaguchi’s lips warm and pleasant and firm against his. They pull away, he’s breathless and wide eyed and Yamaguchi smiles, bright and pretty and Tsukishima kisses him again and again and again. He feels Yamaguchi’s tongue against his bottom lip, his hand gentle at the base of his neck pulling him in closer, their mouths sliding together. They push and pull apart and come back together and it’s so good it makes him dizzy.

Yamaguchi puts his hands on Tsukishima’s cheeks and tilts his head slightly and then he’s licking deeper into his mouth and Tsukishima feels warm all over, Yamaguchi’s tongue hot and slick against his. He rests his hand low on Yamaguchi’s thigh, his fingers brushing the back of his knee, it earns him a soft, breathy sigh against his lips.

Yamaguchi drops his hand down to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder, thumbing at his collarbone, then drags it down his chest, pressing his palm against the bulge in his pants. Tsukishima hisses, Yamaguchi presses down harder, pulling him closer and kissing him again, wet and open mouthed.

Tsukishima has a minor heart attack when he feels him fumbling with the button of his pants. Yamaguchi leaves it after a moment, instead slides his hands up under his shirt, his fingertips light against the taut skin of his stomach, it tickles and burns and leaves him lightheaded and panting into Yamaguchi’s open mouth.

He undoes the button and zipper himself when the tightness becomes too uncomfortable and Yamaguchi’s hands dips just below the waistband, Tsukishima tilts his hips up wanting more- more of his hands more of everything.

Yamaguchi’s long fingers stroke the tip, he pushes Tsukishima’s pants and underwear further down his hips then pulls him free taking him in his fist tentatively at first and then firmer,Tsukishima breathes fast and harsh at the feeling, his eyes closing, but fuck he has to see it, has to see the hands he’s watched so much work him over. Yamaguchi strokes him slow and steady, he wraps his fist tight around the head, Tsukishima groans, pleasure hot and prickly pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He shifts his hips and Yamaguchi’s hand tightens with the flick of his wrist.

“Ahh,” Tsukishima is almost embarrassed at the sound he makes but Yamaguchi’s eyes widen and he looks so good like this cheeks so flushed and pupils blown wide, Tsukishima wants to  _ touch  _ him. He’s distracted when Yamaguchi pulls his hair, tilting his head back and kissing him again with a lot of tongue, and spit dripping down his chin and he likes it, really likes it, all messy and wet and  _ Yamaguchi everywhere _ . He pulls Yamaguchi closer with an arm around his waist and groans when he pumps him faster.

Tsukishima pulls away to watch Yamaguchi’s nimble fingers drag hot and tight up and down his shaft. Yamaguchi dips down to kiss the line of his jaw and down his neck, Tsukishima holds him close, hand on the back of his neck, his fingers burying in his hair, blunt nails scratching lightly at his scalp.

He feels the pleasure building, tightening in his stomach and between his legs, Yamaguchi’s breath hot and wet against his neck and his hand tight around him, he feels his hips lift up involuntarily and then he comes, panting and dizzy, watching it drip over the freckles of Yamaguchi’s hand.

Tsukishima swallows, breathing hard, he fixes his glasses with a shaky hand. He still feels like he’s floating and doesn’t even try to stop the stupidly fond look on his face when Yamaguchi smiles at him, soft and nervous. Dumb, handsome Yamaguchi. Tsukishima kisses him until they’re both breathless and then he kisses him some more.

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS~!! ｡･:*:･ﾟ☆  
> Tsuks is so awkward and Yamaguchi just. Goes in for the kill lmao get some u hecking casanova


End file.
